


Dark Night of the Soul

by LordOfTheCherries



Series: Dark Night of the Soul [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Drug Abuse, F/F, Fileflies, Fingerfucking, Friendship, Girls Kissing, Good Omens AU, M/M, Racing, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Dagon (Good Omens), Swearing, Teenagers, Top Dagon (Good Omens), Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfTheCherries/pseuds/LordOfTheCherries
Summary: Beelz ha recibido otra golpiza en el Instituto el mismo día que su primo Hastur y su no-pareja Ligur han terminado de arreglar el viejo auto que Dagon ha comprado. Con la molestia encima, los cuatro deciden ir a su punto de reunión preferida en el Lago, donde pretenden emborracharse y colocarse hasta perder la conciencia.Dagon consuela a su manera a Beelz y logra quitarle algo del mal humor que lleva encima, sin embargo, no todo saldrá tan bien porque los jersey dicks, Gabriel, su hermana Michael y compañía terminan en el mismo lugar, pero en la otra orilla del Lago. Gabriel decide joder... Porque si no lo hace no es feliz.





	1. Who’s gonna save you from yourself; ━ No one there.

**Author's Note:**

> FileFlies ha tomado el control de mi vida, así que aquí está el fruto de mi nueva hiperfijación. Todo comenzó siendo un fic inspirado en el GO Uni AU, pero resultó que salió algo más raro y complicado, como todo lo que amo en este mundo. A continuación dejo una lista de las pequeñas inspiraciones que me han ayudado a escribir a este bebé:
> 
> ━No one there by Exhibition (song)  
━Dark night of the soul (David Lynch)  
━Drive by Deftones (MAYOR INSPIRACIÓN, YA VERÁN)  
━My desire by The Killers  
━Candy by Like Davies (book)  
━FileFlies artwork by Waldo's art  
━Mi naciente lesbianismo  
━Instant Crush by Julian Casablancas  
━Little Girl by el mismo marrano (Casablancas)

> Parte de la oscuridad de nuestras vidas puede haber sido inherente a nuestras circunstancias. Durante años vivimos el uno con el otro en el desierto desnudo, bajo la indiferencia de los cielos. De día el calor del sol nos fermentaba y el azote del viento nos llenaba de vértigo. De noche el rocío nos emponzoñaba y los incontables silencios de las estrellas hacían que nos avergonzásemos de nuestra mezquindad...
> 
> T. E. Lawrence, _Los siete pilares de la sabiduría._

** You can't go on thinkin' that nothing's wrong. **

** And who's gonna drive you home tonight? **

El auto arrancó tan fuerte como el motor se lo permitió. Las llantas quemaron el pavimento y varios perros encerrados en los patios vecinos se deshicieron las gargantas al ladrar por el escándalo. De los cuatro ocupantes del auto, los dos que viajaban atrás golpearon los asientos delanteros mientras gritaban; el piloto sonreía a través del espejo retrovisor, satisfecha y orgullosa de la proeza y quien viajaba en el asiento del copiloto gruñía, fingiendo una molestia que no sentía ni por asomo ante el escándalo, mientras el aire que se colaba de forma violenta por la ventanilla abierta le agitaba el flequillo. _Beelz_, como la llamaban de cariño, sintió una extraña emoción envolverle las costillas cuando observó de reojo a quien iba manejando. Las manos tensas sobre el volante le parecieron más fuertes que nunca y el perfil de su rostro lo más hermoso que había visto jamás, pero nunca estuvo demasiado interesada en demostrar lo que sentía, salvo por una pequeña sonrisa que delataba todo lo que su barriga intentaba regular: la velocidad, la compañía, el frío del aire que golpeaba sin piedad su rostro, logrando así relajar sus sentidos, adormecidos por el enojo. Hacía tiempo que no era así de feliz.

Los cuatro habían cooperado para comprar y arreglar el auto y ahora, después de seis meses de trabajo duro podían usarlo para ir y venir a su antojo y la primera gran proeza sería ir a emborracharse a la orilla del lago. El camino era largo y la noche muy fría, y aún así no se subieron los vidrios de las puertas del vehículo, iban fumando hierba y bebiendo de una vieja botella de whisky barato para calentar motores y cuerpos. _Beelz_ iba con los brazos recargados en la ventanilla y la cabeza descansando sobre éstos, llevaba los ojos cerrados por el viento y la firme intención de no volver a casa esa noche, ni la siguiente y ojala ninguna otra. La mano del piloto sobre uno de sus muslos le hizo girar el rostro y esbozar un intento de sonrisa que no le salió bien por tener el labio inferior medio roto. Ligur, uno de los ocupantes traseros le golpeó el hombro con la botella y tras el primer trago tuvo que volver a apretar los ojos con fuerza, pues el alcohol sobre la herida le había crispado el cuerpo entero por el ardor y una queja sobrevino a las burlas, pero ninguna fue en mala lid, en el auto todos eran amigos, los mejores amigos.

━**Llegamos** ━anunció Dagon después de un rato, retirando la mano del muslo de Beelz para poder manipular la palanca de velocidades y así estacionarse en la orilla de la carretera, justo frente a uno de los caminos ocultos que llevaban hacia la parte del lago que ellos reclamaban como suya. El auto era de dos puertas, así que tanto Hastur como Ligur tuvieron que esperar a que cualquiera de las dos ocupantes de los asientos delanteros bajaran para hacerlo ellos también. Dagon fue la primera y después de empujar el asiento fue Hastur quien le siguió, estirando las piernas para quedar tan rígido como siempre, llevaba en los labios un cigarrillo normal y se lo cedió a Dagon después de que ésta lanzara un bostezo.

━**¿Largo día en el trabajo? ** ━preguntó, llevando la vista hacia Ligur quien bajaba por la misma puerta después de que Beelz parecía estarse tomando su tiempo. Ligur le hizo señas a Dagon para que se acercara al auto, luego robó el cigarrillo y tras dos caladas tiró la colilla aún encendida a la carretera, donde seguramente se extinguiría en unos minutos━.** ¿Qué sucede? ** ━preguntó Hastur, muy serio y aún molesto por lo que había sucedido con su prima.

━**Le duele el brazo por los golpes ** ━anunció el otro, mientras escupía el suelo y resoplaba, más molesto que el mismo Hastur.

━**Hey ** ━dijo Dagon al llegar al auto, acuclillándose frente a la puerta abierta, era muy de noche y la única luz que iluminaba aquel lugar era la del interior del auto. Llevó las manos afiladas hasta las rodillas de Beelz y las apretó con suavidad━. **¿Qué sucede? ¿quieres ir a otro lugar? **

Ella negó, tenía una mano sobre el brazo, justo a la altura del codo donde había golpeado con la pared cuando la estamparon contra ésta. El labio roto era una de tantas marcas de la golpiza que le habían dado en el instituto, el brazo sin embargo, era el que más le dolía, junto con el orgullo y la vida; Dagon jamás tuvo que volver a soportar una paliza así desde que tomó cartas en el asunto de la peor forma, pero la entendía bien y supo ser para ella un bastión en aquellos momentos. Cuando Beelz alzó el rostro, tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas pero ninguna logró vivir, _primero muerta antes que llorar_, solía decir.

━**La cerveza se va a calentar y sabrá a meados de perro. Dense prisa ** ━les gritó de mala gana Hastur, quien llevaba ya la carga de la hielera improvisada, Ligur lo siguió de cerca y se perdieron después en la oscuridad, ninguno de los dos se perdería, conocían ese camino más que el que los llevaba a casa. 

━**Hastur tiene razón, vamos… Ya te dije que nos vamos a encargar de eso, pero mañana, por ahora tranquila, ¿sí? Odio verte así ** ━dijo con aspereza, acercándose más al rostro contrario que en silencio la estudiaba.

Beelz sentía una extraña fascinación por aquella mujer, pero de nuevo, jamás lo iba a expresar con palabras o incluso acciones.

━**Pasará ** ━sentenció por fin, bajando los pies del auto pero éstos no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo. Dagon lo notó y soltó una risa━.** ¿De qué te ríes, idiota? **━preguntó molesta, mientras la empujaba por los hombros.

━**De lo pequeña que eres **━reconoció aún entre risas mientras se agarraba del asiento para no caer y así poder impulsarse hacia delante y atrapar entre sus labios los de Beelz; permanecieron así unos instantes hasta que la misma Dagon buscó profundizar en la boca ajena. El sabor dulce de la saliva que ahora impregnada su lengua la hizo resoplar y fue inclinándose más y más hasta casi recostarse sobre Beelz, quién le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y correspondió con la misma ansiedad.

━**Me lastimas ** ━se quejó Beelz, aprovechando una de las treguas que Dagon le ofrecía para respirar, palpó con la punta de los dedos la herida del labio inferior que sangraba y se dolió de nuevo, Dagon solía morderla cuando la besaba.

━**Eso te gusta, ¿no?**━preguntó, alzando una ceja para retarla a negarlo. Dejó que sus manos descubrieran el menudo cuerpo que descansaba de forma incómoda debajo de ella, volviendo a reclamar sus labios━. **_ Te necesito. _**

En el silencio que las envolvía, aquellas palabras hicieron resonar un eco en el interior del auto y encendieron algo dentro de Beelz, que dejó la mirada fija en el rostro que tenía a un palmo del suyo. Mantuvo los labios entreabiertos y en sus ojos claros hasta el hartazgo pudo adivinarse la duda y la satisfacción; alzó apenas la cabeza hasta alcanzar la boca de Dagon y lamió despacio la comisura, acompañando el silencio con pequeños jadeos de placer y gusto al sentir la mano de ésta entre sus muslos; las sombras oscuras que formaban las figuras de ambas se mezclaron en una sola y no hubo forma de saber dónde comenzaba una y dónde terminaba la otra. Un nuevo encuentro fue más que necesario, Beelz tomó el control y como siempre, no dejó dudas de quién era quien llevaba ahí la batuta de mando. Demandó y violentó los labios de Dagon hasta hacerse daño ella misma, mezclando con el dulce de su saliva, el sabor metálico que la sangre de su herida iba dejando ante cada nuevo desgarre. Las manos de su amante se aferraron a sus caderas, clavándole las uñas cada que sentía una oleada intensa de placer entre las piernas y en respuesta a esos pequeños ataques, Beelz mordía con más saña sus labios o retiraba los suyos para quejarse. 

━**Quítate de encima, no me dejas respirar** ━espetó de pronto y sonrió con malicia ante la queja de la otra. Un nuevo golpe de dolor le atravesó la boca y se maldijo por dentro, quería seguir, pero no ahí porque tenía la palanca de velocidades clavada en medio de los omóplatos. Empujó con fuerza a Dagon haciéndola caer de culo ahora sí, riendo como la mocosa sociópata que era, salió del auto y empujó la puerta con un pie. Una vez afuera, se estiró y la camiseta que llevaba puesta se alzó dejando al descubierto la piel más que pálida y el costillar que estaba a flor de piel. Dejó caer con pesadez los brazos y luego apoyó las manos sobre las caderas, mirando a Dagon, quien aún tirada en el suelo parecía venerarla, observando o más bien admirando cada uno de sus movimientos. 

━**Vamos o aquellos dos cabrones se van a terminar toda la cerveza y quien más la necesita soy yo ** ━su voz era de mando y Dagon, con seis años más que ella, se levantó y obedeció sin chistar. Beelz se adelantó en el camino que conocía bien y en la oscuridad que las envolvió gracias a que unos árboles bloqueaban la luz de la luna, esperó a ciegas a la otra y cuando la alcanzó, tomó sus muñecas para hacerla volver y así chocar contra su cuerpo. La reacción fue inmediata, como el ensamble de dos satélites o dos partecitas de un juguete embonando a la perfección. Dagon la rodeó entre sus brazos y se inclinó lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios y así poder besarla de nuevo con más hambre tras lo sucedido en el auto. Diez minutos después, los jadeos de Beelz fueron interrumpidos por gritos a lo lejos. El ruido de llantas más pesadas se hicieron escuchar alrededor de ellas por el eco de la noche despejada y al menos cinco voces diferentes parecían provenir del mismo lugar. Dagon detuvo lo que sus manos hacían entre los muslos de Beelz y alzó el rostro para escuchar mejor.

━**Si viene alguien a este mismo lugar te juro que va a correr sangre** ━amenazó con voz llena de molestia y frustración━. **¿Estás bien,**_** Bee**_**?** **¿estás a punto?** ━murmuró contra los labios fríos y jadeantes que se rendían a ella, la sintió entonces buscando su contacto con las caderas mientras temblaba. Beelz intentó responder a voz, pero apenas y podía mantener un hilo de aire fluyendo hacia su interior, estaba sostenida con fuerza de la muñeca tensa entre sus muslos y casi se suelta tras dar un par de quejidos, provocados por nuevos empujes en su interior, que la hicieron acercarse más a su final. 

No podía verlos, pero Dagon conocía bien los pequeños gestos que Beelz hacía cuando estaba a punto de venirse, los adoraba, los recordaba en momentos oportunos e inoportunos y los consideraba lo más hermoso que tenía. Imaginándola así en la oscuridad, empujó más dentro y con más fuerza y rapidez. Beelz le clavó los dientes en el cuello y supo que estaba cerca. _ Un poco más, preciosa, vamos… _ Los ruidos se alejaron por fin y lo único que interrumpía el silencio de aquel lugar, eran los gemidos ahogados de la más pequeña, quien no tardó en empapar la mano de Dagon, misma que permaneció quieta, esperando hasta que la sintió vencida entre sus brazos, agitada y satisfecha. Le colmó de besos cada palmo de piel que tenía desnuda y después de que la oleada de excitación de ambas disminuyó un poco, la ayudó a acomodarse la ropa para poder seguir el camino hasta donde las esperaban.

Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar con mejor semblante, se toparon con el mal humor de Hastur quien apuntó hacia el otro lado del angosto lago, donde _ un grupo de imbéciles _, como los llamó, había llegado para arruinar la noche.

━**Mientras ellos se queden de aquel lado y nosotros acá, no creo que tengamos problemas**━dijo su prima, sentándose frente a la pequeña fogata que ya tenían encendida. Tomó una lata de cerveza y la terminó en un par de tragos, luego otra y otra, apenas respirando entre trago y trago, parecía ser la única cómoda con la idea de tener espectadores demasiado ruidosos del otro lado. Pero como había dicho, mientras permanecieran lejos estaba todo bien, ¿no?

Dagon a pesar de la visible incomodidad que le daba no estar a solas con sus amigos, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar quedarse, aunque la idea de irse y parar en uno de los tantos moteles de paso que habían dejado en el camino ahora le parecía brillar como oro debajo del sol. Ligur secundo la forma de beber de Beelz y pronto se encontró de mejor humor, entre las cervezas se vació la botella de whisky y luego el alcohol dio paso a otro tipo de diversiones: esnifaron un poco desde una de las pocas uñas largas de Dagon. Todos menos Beelz, para ella estaba prohibido eso por ahora, la contentaron con hierba desvaneciendo así cualquier tipo de dolor, enojo o frustración. Ni siquiera les molestaba tanto el griterío del otro grupo de amigos que parecían estar festejando alguna victoria, pues las chicas que llevaban consigo coreaban porras. Beelz fue quien identificó el equipo y un gesto de notable desagrado (peor que el que habitualmente tenía) intervino entre las risas y los besos que repartía a sus amigos y Dagon respectivamente.

━**¿Los conoces?** ━preguntó Ligur tras aplastar con la mano una de las latas recién vaciadas. 

Hastur observaba el espectáculo que los otros daban, nunca había sido un hombre de semblante amable, se notaba en la fijeza de su mirada que algo no le andaba muy bien en la cabeza, pero de alguna forma había logrado afianzar lazos de amistad bastante fuertes con Dagon y con Ligur no se diga, Beelz era historia aparte, eran familia después de todo. Cuando giró el rostro hacia los demás, vio que su pequeña prima asentía:

━**Los conozco, sí, son el _quarterback_ del equipo de fútbol y su séquito de putas** ━respondió dejando que un costado de su diminuta nariz se levantara en un mohín de asco muy propio en ella, todos sabían lo que significaba━.** Ojala se ahoguen.**

Del otro lado del lago se alzaba la figura imponente de uno de los invasores. Debía ser muy alto porque incluso del otro lado parecía grande. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y observaba atento hacia los que siguieron riendo y bebiendo alrededor de la fogata. En la oscuridad pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios apretados junto a un destello de malicia y arrogancia que era casi tan natural en él como el caminar.

━**¿Los conoces?** ━preguntó Michael, parada junto a su hermano, ambos llevaban la misma chaqueta del equipo de futbol de la universidad. Gabriel asintió y apuntó directo a Hastur.

━**Ese es el raro que vive cerca de la gasolinera rumbo al campus, el otro es _su novio_, la alta de cabello largo es Dagon, estaba en el equipo de natación, ¿no te acuerdas? Y el otro no sé quién es, nunca lo había visto con ellos ━**respondió sin dejar de apuntarles, su mirada reflejaba desdén y desagrado.

━**Drogadictos de mierda** ━escupió despectiva Uriel, acercándose al ahora grupo de observación━. **Ojala se ahoguen.**

━**Uriel, eso no es algo amable** ━le reprendió Gabriel, hipócrita y cínico como era, tronó los dedos y sonrió con aún más malicia en la mirada━. **¿Por qué no nos unimos a su fiesta? Parecen muy animados ━. **El grupo sabía a que se refería. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.


	2. Bird of Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras un par de palabras y el rastro de lo que parecería ser una rivalidad de años atrás, Beelz anuncia que conoce bastante bien a los recién llegados a la fogata. Después de varios golpes, Dagon, Hastur, Ligur y Beelz escapan y son perseguidos por Gabriel y compañía.
> 
> La cacería no termina bastante bien para los cazadores...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugiero con todo el corazón que escuchen en ese orden a:
> 
> ━Free Bird de Lynyrd Skynyrd  
━Bird of Prey de Jim Morrison
> 
> Para mejor ambientación.

_If I leave here tomorrow, would you still remember me?_  
_For I must be traveling on now cause there's too many places I've got to see_  
_But, if I stayed here with you, girl things just couldn't be the same_  
_Cause I'm as free as a bird now and this bird you can not change..._

━**¡¡ACELERA, ACELERA!!** ━gritaron Uriel y Michael al mismo, tiempo dando golpes y patadas en el interior de la camioneta. El polvo que las llantas levantaron en aquel camino de terracería, tras el incremento de velocidad, se coló en sus ojos y bocas pero la exaltación de sus sentidos permaneció intacta. Llevaban ya veinte minutos persiguiendo el cacharro viejo que se esforzaba por no desarmarse en el camino y no parecían querer dar tregua.

En el auto, Dagon llevaba la ropa empapada de sangre proveniente de su nariz y Hastur cargaba el revólver que guardaba siempre en la parte trasera de su pantalón; Ligur por su parte, observaba por el cristal trasero estrellado las luces de la camioneta que les embistió por detrás.

━**¡¿Qué estás haciendo con eso?! ¡¡Guarda esa porquería!!** ━le gritó Dagon al ver por el espejo retrovisor el arma y que estaban a punto de golpearlos de nuevo.

━**¡¡CURVA!!** ━gritó Beelz, apuntando el camino con la mano que había sacado para insultar con el dedo medio a los infelices que los perseguían. Dagon entonces dio un nuevo volantazo aún más violento provocando que Beelz se estrellara con la puerta del auto, si ésta no se abrió en ese momento fue porque llevaba atorado algo en la parte de abajo; Con las manos firmes en el volante, Dagon se esforzó por estabilizar el auto que daba de tumbos a causa de la dañada suspensión, no les había alcanzado para arreglarla del todo y ahora se arrepentía.

━** _Mierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierdamierda_ **━repetía una y otra vez, tocándose la nariz rota, no le preocupaban tanto ni Hastur ni Ligur, mucho menos ella porque sabían defenderse bien y llevaban armas, pero Beelz… Volteó a verla y un golpe fuerte le atravesó las entrañas al pensar en que pudieran dañarla. Frenó de golpe, dejando que el polvo envolviera el auto y a los pasajeros que no tardaron en toser. Apagó las luces y se giró hacia ellos, buscando a ciegas una de las pequeñas manos de Beelz━. **Hastur, guarda ya esa mierda… Estamos a dos kilómetros de Bexhill, seguiremos a pie pero por caminos separados, es posible que cuando vean el auto desistan y se larguen.**

━**Sabes que no harán eso** ━espetó Hastur, apretando con más fuerza los labios y los puños. A pesar de que le habían roto la nariz de verdad pensaba que esos malditos iban a dejarlos en paz tan fácil, era una puta ilusa━. **Hay que darles una lección.**

━**¡NO! No voy a arriesgar a ****_Beatrice_ **━cortó el aire con el nombre _real _de Beelz, a lo cual ésta reaccionó retirando la mano de su agarre.

━**No me llames así ━** exigió, más que molesta **━. Ligur, ¿traes los bates de béisbol?** ━preguntó, ignorando la mirada de Dagon quien volvió a buscar su mano inútilmente. 

━**Sí** ━respondió Ligur, inclinándose al piso del auto para levantar uno de ellos.

━**Bien… Dame ese y llévate el otro, sepárense pero déjense ver por ellos, Dagon y yo iremos por allá, Hastur, cuando terminen dispara, te encontraremos...**

** BIRD OF PREY **

_ Bird of prey, bird of prey, flying high, flying high, in the summer sky. _  
_ Bird of prey, bird of prey, flying high, flying high, gentle pass on by. **  
** _

━**¿A dónde fue el montón de simios?** ━preguntó Hastur, después de reventar contra una roca la botella vacía de whisky. Por sus risas y plática no se dieron cuenta que el ruido frente a ellos había desaparecido, junto con la camioneta y la enorme figura del dichoso _quarterback _━. **Qué bien que se largaron** ━agregó, acercándose a Beelz, quien sostenía entre su índice y pulgar el último cigarrillo de marihuana que les quedaba.

Ella se lo cedió alegre, liberando así su mano para poder agarrarse del cuello de Dagon, quien la sostenía sobre las rodillas y acariciaba con suavidad sus piernas. Habían estado besándose todo el rato, murmurando bromas que solamente ellas entendían, pero sin dejar de lado a sus amigos. Beelz estaba de humor para los mimos y Dagon no podía no aprovecharlo, le gustaba tocarla, besarla y marcarla sobre todo. 

━**¿Qué haremos mañana entonces?** ━ronroneó Beelz tras dar el último beso en el cuello ajeno que tenía ya un montón de marcas de sus dientes━. **Quiero participar, romperles algo al menos.**

━**No** ━dijo Ligur━. **Es mejor que no lo sepas ni tengas nada que ver, Hastur y yo nos haremos cargo de todo.**

━**¿Tú no participarás?** ━preguntó a Dagon, volteando a verla con cierta molestia, haciendo el amago de levantarse, pero esta última la detuvo en el aire, volviendo a acomodarla sobre sus piernas. 

━**Yo lo planeé y esperaré por este par de idiotas para que no los atrapen. No te preocupes, te vas a enterar por la radio o las noticias locales.**

Una sonrisa amplia se instaló en los labios de Beelz, pero ésta no tardó en desaparecer cuando vio que detrás de Ligur se había plantado Gabriel, quien la reconoció por fin y alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido de verla ahí.

━**_¡Beatrice!_** ━exclamó el hombre, sacando las manos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, para alzarlas en el aire y así saludar, amigable y falso━.** ¡Qué gusto volver a verte y en tan distinguida compañía! ¿Cómo está tu hermano?**

Hastur y Ligur se levantaron de inmediato y tras el primer intento defensivo, aparecieron detrás de Gabriel sus hermanos y amigos, Michael, Uriel e incluso el patético de _Sands _, quien los sobrepasaba a todos en perversidad. Dagon sostuvo a Beelz de la cintura y con cuidado la hizo levantarse, después se levantó ella, intercambiando miradas con Gabriel que a todas luces era el líder de la cuadrilla recién llegada.

━**¿Lo conoces?** ━preguntó a Beelz, quien asintió. Ellos habían sido los que le propinaron a su hermano tal golpiza, que casi lo dieron por muerto dos años atrás. Pero nadie hizo nada, ¿cómo hacerlo si la madre de ese montón de salvajes era la jefa de policías y los dejaba hacer lo que quisieran? 

━**Claro que me conoce, ¿verdad ****_Beatrice_ ****?** ━repitió con cinismo Gabriel, observando la figura menuda que intentaba mantenerse en una sola pieza, ahogada en recuerdos y rabia.

━**¡No me llames así, hijo de perra!** ━gritó Beelz, provocando la reacción tanto de Michael como de Uriel, sin embargo, bastó con que Gabriel levantara una mano para detenerlas.

━**No hay necesidad de usar ese lenguaje tan desagradable, ****_Beatrice_ **━volvió a decir su nombre, despacio y acentuando cada una de las sílabas. Sabía que odiaba que la llamaran así, sabía muchísimas cosas de ella y su hermano. Habían crecido juntos en la misma calle, pero el suicidio del padre de Luc y Beatrice llevó en picada a la familia y ahora estaba ahí, vestida de esa forma y con ese tipo de compañía━. **Venimos a unirnos a su fiesta, los vimos tan animados que dijimos: vamos a divertirnos ****_con_ ****ellos.**

━**Qué lástima** ━dijo Dagon, fingiendo una sonrisa que desapareció de inmediato━. **Tenemos que irnos ya, pero pueden quedarse la fogata.**

Hastur pateó tierra hacia el fuego y después encendió un cigarrillo, iluminando su rostro mientras veía a los otros━:** Ups… Pies torpes.**

La tensión se hizo casi intolerable cuando el fuego del mechero desapareció, gracias a la luz de las estrellas sobre ellos se pudieron ver las sombras moverse. Primero Beelz quien de la mano de Dagon intentó atravesar hacia el camino de vuelta al auto, pero Gabriel se interpuso. Hastur vio e intentó frenarlo, pero Michael lo empujó haciéndolo caer al suelo. Uriel se encargó de Ligur y Dagon de quien había intentado alcanzar a Beelz.

━**Le pones una mano encima y te la arranco** ━amenazó, apretándole con fuerza la muñeca. Gabriel le propinó entonces uno de los puñetazos más fuertes de su vida directo en la nariz. Los huesos del tabique y el puente se rompieron y la sangre comenzó a emanar de forma abundante y peligrosa. Beelz gritó y se lanzó sobre Gabriel pero este la contuvo sin demasiado esfuerzo.

━**Vamos a jugar, ****_Beatrice_ ****, anda, como cuando éramos niños y _tú estabas enamorada de mí_** ━susurró contra su oído, intentando pegarse a ella lo más que pudo.

━**¡VETE A LA MIERDA!** ━gritó Beelz, forcejeando hasta encontrar el ángulo perfecto en el que pudo meterle una patada justo entre las piernas, lo que provocó que la soltara y cayera al suelo obnubilado por el dolor que le irradió hasta el pecho y las rodillas. Jadeó y no pudo gritar que los detuvieran, pero los demás accedieron rápido y corrieron tras los cuatro que ya iban huyendo; Dagon iba más despacio por estar aún desorientada por el golpe, pero Hastur la llevaba prácticamente sobre los hombros y solo así pudieron llegar al auto. 

━**¡NO PUEDES MANEJAR ASÍ!** ━gritaron Beelz y Hastur casi al mismo tiempo al verla sacar las llaves, apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

━**¡Cállense y suban al auto!** ━respondió Dagon también a los gritos, intentando abrir la puerta del auto para que entraran los otros dos. Se tocó la nariz y maldijo en el peor lenguaje que conocía, mientras pateaba el auto en un intento por mitigar la furia que estaba sintiendo━. **¡¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE TODO ESO?!** ━gritó, arrancando el auto tan rápido como pudo. Cuando alcanzaron la carretera libre de nuevo, parecía que estaban a salvo, pero un par de minutos después Beelz se dio cuenta que los seguían y se acercaban demasiado rápido. 

━**Ese tipo, Gabriel y su hermana Michael, fueron los que golpearon a ****_Luc_ ****hasta casi matarlo hace un par de años…**

━**¡¿QUÉ?!** ━exclamó Hastur. Hasta ese momento no se sabía quiénes habían sido, se suponía que Beelz no había visto nada, ella declaró que no había visto nada y ahora salía con eso━. **¡¿Qué dijiste Bee?! ¿POR QUÉ NUNCA SE LO DIJISTE A NADIE?**

━**¡PORQUE LA MALDITA MADRE DE ESOS IDIOTAS ES LA JEFA DE LOS POLICÍAS! ¡¿Querías que también a mí me reventaran la cabeza contra el pavimento?!** ━la mirada de Beelz estaba cargada de odio e impotencia. Podía apostar su vida a que si los alcanzaban les iría igual de mal que a su hermano. Maldijo una y otra vez por dentro y por fuera, golpeando el tablero roto del auto como si eso garantizara que iba a ir más rápido, a pesar de que Dagon ahogaba el motor cada que pisaba el acelerador hasta el fondo. 

La carretera que tomaron era recta y a los costados el bosque se extendía con una fila de impenetrables árboles, hasta que después de unos diez o quince kilómetros dieron con los plantíos y ahí Dagon dio un nuevo volantazo para perderlos de vista. La camioneta pasó de largo debido a la velocidad, pero pronto Gabriel pisó la reversa y encontró el lugar en el cual los plantíos se rompieron para dar paso al auto. 

Eran como perros de caza, persiguiendo, gritando y aullando excitados por las ideas que iban surgiendo para una vez que los alcanzaran. Hastur y Ligur se llevarían una buena paliza y todos los huesos rotos, para Dagon lo mismo, pero con más saña por ser _una desviada de mierda _como la llamó despectiva la misma Michael, quien la odiaba pues siempre había quedado segunda en toda competencia de natación, detrás de Dagon que era y seguiría siendo la mejor a pesar de haber dejado las competencias y la universidad. 

━**¿Y a la hermana de Luc? Podemos hacerle lo mismo que a él, no creo que ocupe tanto las rodillas** ━sugirió Uriel, quien fue quien le rompió la rótula tras darle con el bate sin piedad.

━**O podemos divertirnos ****_con_ ****ella** ━sugirió Sands antes de sonreír de tal forma que a las dos hermanas de Gabriel les dieron escalofríos.

━**No** ━cortó la discusión Gabriel━. **De ella me encargo yo.**

Nadie objetó nada, tras un nuevo golpe en el volante, lograron salir del campo para llegar al camino de terracería que marcaba los límites del pueblo. Aceleró lo más que pudo y golpeó el culo del auto con la defensa de la camioneta. Sus hermanas y los demás rieron tras ver como el auto se tambaleaba, pero lo que más gusto le dio a Gabriel, fue ver el brazo de _Beatrice _salir por la ventanilla con el dedo medio arriba, como respuesta volvió a embestir el auto. Peló los dientes y lanzó un grito gutural tras verlos alejarse. 

━** _Ah no, no irás a ningún lado..._**

_ Bird of prey, bird of prey, flying high, flying high, Am I going to die. _  
_ Bird of prey, bird of prey, flying high, flying high, take me on your flight._

Minutos después, Gabriel paró la camioneta y bajó inmediatamente de ella, observando el auto en medio del camino y con las puertas abiertas. Las llaves aún estaban puestas, pero el motor parecía estar muerto. Analizó la escena y en el suelo pudo ver los cuatro pares de huellas separándose. Se acuclilló a un lado de las más pequeñas y sonrió, parecía más que feliz al notar que iban solas. 

━**Uriel y Sands, vayan para allá, ustedes** ━apunto a los demás━. **Rodeen el camino, no deben ir muy lejos, Michael vendrá conmigo y ustedes quédense aquí por si regresan. Si pasa alguien digan que la comisario está dando un rondín y ya. **

Se levantó y siguió con la mirada las huellas hasta perderlas en la orilla de la carretera, se aproximó a la camioneta y de la parte trasera sacó el bate que usaba para jugar y un par de linternas. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, aunque Uriel prefirió una de las pesadas herramientas que Gabriel llevaba para arreglar la camioneta por si se averiaba en el camino. Se separaron los cuatro grupos y Gabriel junto a su hermana siguieron las pisadas de Beelz; ambos hermanos tenían razones para ir detrás de ella y podía verse en cada uno de sus movimientos la ferocidad de sus intenciones. Gabriel tenía muy tenso el rostro y apretaba el bate con tal fuerza que los nudillos estaban ya blancos, mientras que Michael pensaba en la advertencia que podía enviarle a Dagon tras hacerle daño a la que ahora parecía ser su _noviecita_.

No se iban a dar por vencidos, aún llevando recorridos al menos cien metros sin ver nada, siguieron caminando por otro rato hasta que escucharon murmullos cercanos. Gabriel apagó la linterna y se la entregó a Michael, quien caminó detrás de él, llevando siempre en alto la guardia pues si Dagon estaba cerca no dudaría en atacarlos, sabía que era fuerte y además casi tan alta como Gabriel. 

━**¿Dónde están?** ━preguntó Michael en voz muy baja, pero el chasquido de los dientes de Gabriel a modo de advertencia, no lo fue tanto, a unos metros de ellos unas pisadas rápidas se hicieron escuchar y Michael terminó por encender la linterna. Vieron entonces la espalda de Beelz quien corrió hacia unos árboles. Iba sola y eso les dio cierta ventaja. Gabriel podía saborearse ya los labios y los puños le escocían en espera del festín que le esperaba. 

━**Ven acá, ****_Beatrice_ ****, ¿no quieres jugar con nosotros como antes?** ━Gabriel alzó la voz cantarina y ronca, mientras Michael se reía divertida y maliciosa. Cuando eran niños, solían molestar muchísimo a la niña rara de la familia vecina, quien no solía defenderse nunca por temor a enfadar a sus padres. Siguieron haciéndolo hasta que ocurrió lo del suicidio del padre y entonces perdieron todo contacto, pero la costumbre siguió, más en Gabriel quien siempre tuvo una fijación con ella. 

━**¡Por allá!** ━exclamó Michael tras escuchar que alguien corría detrás de ellos, se giró con intención de seguir el ruido y corrió hasta allá sin que Gabriel pudiera detenerla.

Él permaneció quieto en el mismo lugar, escuchando los sonidos del bosque para poder dar con el camino a seguir. Se puso verdaderamente nervioso cuando no hubo señal alguna de Michael, el bate que abanicaba de un lado hacia otro se detuvo de inmediato, tras escuchar pasos cortos acercándose. Aunque no podía ver bien pues Michael se había llevado la linterna, supo que se trataba de Beatrice, pues la silueta era menuda y muy pequeña. Un viento nuevo hizo que las copas de los árboles se mecieran, provocando así un nuevo sonido que opacó la respiración agitada del futbolista. A lo lejos un par de gritos tensaron las nucas de ambos y a los dos los envolvió una vieja atmósfera de incomodidad que venía de muchos años atrás, no hubo palabras hasta que los sollozos de Beelz comenzaron a ser más audibles para él.

━**Por favor, basta Gabriel** ━rogó y su voz rota pudo apretar el corazón de cualquiera. Gabriel sintió un aletazo de aire frío recorrer los costados de su cuerpo, reaccionando así al llanto de la adolescente. Lamió su labio inferior y pudo sentir el temblor de la ansiedad golpearle el bajo vientre.

━**Ruega más** ━dijo, dando un par de pasos hacia ella, mismos que Beelz diera hacia atrás. 

━**Por favor… No me lastimes más, no le diré nada a nadie, sólo deja que me vaya ━**dijo, ocultando en la oscuridad de aquel camino lleno de árboles, la expresión impasible que la caracterizaba. No lloraba en serio, lo hacía porque había aprendido a fingir bien cualquier tipo de pena. Estaba lejos sin embargo, de sentir cualquier especie de miedo o desesperación tal como su voz reflejaba. 

━**Eso te pasa por estar sola en el bosque a esta hora, ¿no traes nada para defenderte _de los que quieran aprovecharse de ti_?** ━preguntó, llevando la punta del bate hasta el mentón de la adolescente.

━**No tengo necesidad de defenderme… Hay alguien que lo hace por mí** ━anunció, mientras los pasos de Dagon dejaron de ocultarse detrás de Gabriel.

━**Hey, cara de culo** ━dijo Dagon. Gabriel sintió la sangre caer hasta sus pies y volteó alzando el bate para golpearla, pero Dagon fue más rápido y el golpe que recibió en el rostro lo hizo dar la vuelta entera y caer al suelo semi inconsciente.

Beelz estaba tensa, mantuvo la respiración contenida, observando el pesado bulto caer sin resistencia y entonces pudo respirar de nuevo. Sus hombros subían y bajaban al ritmo de su pecho, esforzándose por ir a toda prisa, a un ritmo que apenas podían controlar. Gabriel se movió en el suelo y lanzó un montón de gruñidos e improperios guturales. Dagon le dio una patada en el rostro y lo hizo aterrizar boca arriba en el suelo, cerca de los pies de Beelz quien miró inexpresiva la escena. 

━**Beelz, ****_amor_ ****… Tenemos que irnos de aquí, escuché los disparos de Hastur y no creo que fueran las advertencias.**

Beelz no se movió. Permaneció con la mirada fija en Gabriel que parecía incapaz de respirar bien por el dolor y porque se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre. Dagon casi protestó cuando vio la vio agacharse a un costado del hombre, pero la dejó llevar la diestra hasta el pecho de Gabriel y jugar a que sus dedos índice y corazón eran piernas que subían por las costillas y el pecho que subía y bajaba tortuosamente, llenos lodo hecho por la tierra y la sangre que se había mezclado. 

━**Duele, ¿verdad?** ━preguntó por fin Beelz, antes de inclinarse más hacia él para murmurar contra su oído━: **Duele mucho, lo sé. Luc no puede respirar bien aún...** ━acto seguido, apretó la nariz de Gabriel con fuerza, casi como si quisiera arrancarla de su rostro━. **Ya no puedes hacerme daño. Si lo vuelves a intentar, me voy a asegurar que la perra de tu madre no tenga ningún solo pedazo tuyo para enterrar, ¿entendiste?**


	3. No stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Quién era realmente esa mocosa? Le asustaba tanto como le gustaba su sangre fría, su cinismo, su crueldad hacia los demás, pero la que expresaba contra ella era todavía más brutal. Le permitía tocarla y besarla, pero jamás la dejó acercarse de verdad. Apenas esa noche se enteró que tenía un hermano porque ni siquiera Hastur lo había comentado. Toda esa familia era demasiado rara, pero Dagon estaba obsesionada ya con ella y no la dejaría sola. Jamás. Dando un gruñido de desesperación, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y en un movimiento firme, acomodó el tabique desviado provocándose aún más dolor del que Gabriel le había causado con su puño. Gritó fuerte y Beelz, desnuda sobre la cama, abrió los ojos y sonrió gustosa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PORN TIME!   
Recomiendo escuchar: 
> 
> ━Sextape, Deftones.  
━Questions in a world of Blue, Julee Cruise.  
━No stars, Rebekah del Río.  
━Shadow, Chromatics.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

_ My dream is to go to that place, you know the one,  _   
_ where it all began, on a starry night; _   
_ on a starry night, when it all began. _   
_ You said: hold me, hold me, hold me._   
_ Don't be afraid, don't be afraid._   
_ We're with the stars, I saw them in your eyes._ **  
**

**━Beelz, _cariño..._ ━**dijo Dagon desesperada y la tomó con suavidad de los brazos para levantarla. No muy lejos de ahí, Hastur volvió a disparar y en cuanto pudieron ambas, corrieron en dirección a ellos. 

━**¿Mataste a alguno?** ━preguntó Beelz cuando los encontraron, bastante lejos del viejo auto que ya estaba solo, pues los disparos alertaron a los otros para huir.

━**No **━respondió Ligur━. **P****ero no tarda en venir a joder la policía ━. **Dijo, mientras caminaban los cuatro apresurados hacia el auto**━.** ¡**Váyanse!, llévense el auto, nosotros iremos a la granja de Adam, estaremos bien. **

━**¡Beelz!** ━la apuró Dagon, arrastrándola en dirección al auto. Al llegar, la montó con calma y luego a toda prisa arrancó rumbo a Bexhill. En en el último tramo sin embargo, se desvió hacia otra localidad, encontrando en el camino un Motel de paso. Con el dinero que llevaba escondido en la guantera pudo pagar por toda la noche. Beelz necesitaba reaccionar, estaba como ida o ensimismada, Dagon tras la convivencia en esos meses sabía que aquello no era bueno. Ni siquiera le preocupaba su nariz, solamente el vacío que lograba desbordarse de los ojos azules de _Beatrice_. Quería que estuviera bien, que le hablara, que gritara, que la golpeara, lo que fuera, pero que reaccionara de una vez━. **_Bee_, ven... Vamos a que te duches, tienes dormir un poco **━le habló con suavidad una vez que estacionó de nuevo el viejo cacharro. 

Al llegar a la habitación, Beelz observó ambas camas. Caminó hacia una para sentarse en la orilla. Parecía más frágil que nunca, como si al más mínimo roce pudiese deshacerse. Fue por eso que Dagon se quedó inmóvil contra la puerta una vez que la cerró con llave. Silencio tibio fue el que las envolvió en ese momento. La respiración ruidosa de Dagon hizo volver a Beelz poco a poco del estado en el que se encontraba y, como si estuviera perdida en medio de la oscuridad, alzó los brazos para buscarla, incapaz de centrar la mirada en aquella habitación que parecía todo menos real. Dagon se separó de la puerta y fue a su encuentro arrodillándose frente a ella. Le tomó las manos y las puso sobre su rostro para que por fin se diera cuenta que no estaba sola, que nunca más volvería a estarlo mientras ella siguiera con vida. Fue entonces que pudo verla materializarse entre la bruma y notó por fin el rostro de Dagon lleno de angustia y costras de sangre seca alrededor de los labios. Se preguntó si podía permitírselo en ese momento, el llorar y ser vulnerable por primera vez frente a ella. Tenía el corazón destrozado por verla así y el recuerdo de _Luc_ le atravesó la cabeza igual que un rayo partiendo un árbol. No lloró, había perdido ya la capacidad de hacerlo, pero se permitió otro tipo de consideraciones, como el abrazarla contra u pecho y acariciar el largo cabello castaño, perpetuamente amarrado sobre la nuca. 

Dagon se desmoronó tras aquel contacto y envolvió el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, aspirando profundo el aroma del sudor, el perfume y la piel de Beelz. Supo en ese momento que estaba perdida. Enamorada hasta el hartazgo de ese _ pequeño demonio _ que no le daba más que sobras de algo que ni siquiera poseía, pero ¿qué importaba? Ella amaría por las dos y si eso no bastaba, encontraría otra forma de hacerla sentir todo su amor.

Al menos una hora siguieron en esa posición hasta que Beelz se relajó poco a poco y terminó por soltar los brazos que cayeron pesados a los costados de su cuerpo. 

━**Tenemos que bañarte** ━avisó Dagon antes de enderezar la cabeza para mirarla. Quitó con las puntas de los dedos el flequillo oscuro que cubría los intensos ojos azules y le sonrió por fin━. **Hey… ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo bonita que eres?** ━preguntó de forma melosa, esperando algún golpe o un empujón como siempre, pero como toda respuesta, Beelz rodó los ojos y afirmó un par de veces. Después se levantó del suelo con dificultad, pues la tensión de lo ocurrido le estaba pasando factura de la peor forma. Se desplomó en la orilla de la otra cama y tuvo el impulso de tirarse hacia atrás para dormir de una vez, pero no era momento, así que solamente pasó las manos sobre las rodillas cansadas y se puso de pie. Observó desde arriba a Beelz, así sin camiseta lucía aún más joven de lo que era. Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y cuando sintió el agarre de la contraria, una explosión pequeña en su estómago la hizo sonreír. La condujo hasta el baño y cerró la puerta de nuevo, poniendo otra barrera entre el mundo y ellas dos. Ahí dentro estaría seguras, protegidas de cualquiera que intentara lastimar o señalar. Dentro, buscó lugar en la orilla del retrete y se quitó las botas de trabajo, arrojándolas después al otro lado del diminuto baño que al menos estaba limpio o eso parecía.

Beelz se encontró con su propio reflejo frente a ella y no pudo reconocerse. No era por la reciente disociación, sino porque ella ya no era ni Beatrice, ni Beelz, ni Bee. Desde lo sucedido con su hermano, lo poco que le quedaba tras la muerte de su padre se desvaneció y tuvo que rehacerse sola, a base de desencuentros, impotencia e ira. Se fabricó una piel nueva, más gruesa y desprovista de cualquier tipo de emoción positiva. Dagon era lo único que dejaba cerca de la enorme barrera de protección, pero aún así no la dejaba entrar, no la dejaría entrar jamás, porque ella también se iría tarde o temprano. 

━**Me veo horrible** ━murmuró, dándole la espalda a su reflejo━. **Tú piensas que no porque tienes los gustos muy jodidos, Dagon** ━comentó de forma casi ligera. Luego se aproximó a ésta y le dio permiso de desvestirla. 

Dagon tragó grueso y antes de hacerlo abrió la llave de la ducha para que el agua caliente estuviera lista. Se giró hacia ella y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, estirando los brazos hacia arriba. Alcanzó la curva estrecha de los hombros pálidos de Beelz y bajó por los brazos delgados hasta llegar a las manos pequeñas y llenas de tierra, la hizo extender las palmas y dejó sobre éstas un montón de besos llenos de adoración.

━**Basta** ━cortó Beelz, pero no deshizo el agarre ni se movió de su sitio. Dagon asintió y puso manos a la obra. Desabotonó el pantalón y lo bajó sin dificultad, repartiendo besos sobre la piel de los muslos ahora expuestos. Le instó a levantarlos, uno después del otro para terminar de quitarle el pantalón el cual botó lejos. Continuó con la ropa interior; las puntas de sus dedos se aferraron al elástico rosado y lo fueron bajando despacio, descubriendo las aristas que se formaban debajo de la piel de las caderas en extremo delgadas. Colmó de besos el vientre, el bajo vientre y parte del pubis hasta que fue la misma Beelz quien la empujó, mirándola molesta desde arriba. Paró sin objetar.

Dentro de la ducha la ayudó de forma más tímida, tallando su espalda y las piernas, los pies y la nuca. La tierra que se deshacía en el agua se mezcló con la sangre que iba lavándose de sus manos, sangre que no era suya, sino de Dagon y Gabriel… Pensar en él la marchitó al instante y volvió al estado en el cual había llegado al motel.

Dagon sin percatarse, continuó lavando cada golpe que encontró en el cuerpo pequeño que se dejaba hacer. Moretones viejos y nuevos que se extendían por los brazos y la espalda, al igual que marcas violetas, rojas y azules que la cubrían, marcaban el mapa de su vulnerabilidad. 

━**¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió?** ━preguntó en voz baja, deseando más que nunca un cigarrillo. Beelz negó━. **Muy bien, será como tú quieras. Siempre** ━. Cuando quedó limpia, la envolvió en la toalla que se veía menos sucia y la llevó de regreso a la cama. Preparó las sábanas y la sentó a un costado del buró donde una lámpara iluminaba la habitación mustia. Luego volvió a vencerse en la cama frente a ella y se tocó la nariz, lanzando un quejido de dolor que no pudo ahogar. Beelz no reaccionó━. **Iré a ducharme, cuando vuelva espero que estés dormida.**

Detrás de la puerta, Dagon quedó apoyada en la orilla del lavamanos, con la mirada fija en el reflejo de sus ojos. Tenía la nariz amoratada, hinchada y deforme. Las costras de sangre que antes habían sido abundantes ahora solo eran hilos alrededor de las comisuras de sus labios, apretó éstos y pensó, pensó y pensó sin darse un momento para recapacitar. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? No había una explicación razonable para nada de lo que les había ocurrido. Le preocupaba Beelz, también Hastur y Ligur solos en el pueblo, Gabriel probablemente muerto en el bosque, Michael con las dos piernas rotas como la había dejado tras encontrarla sola gracias al plan de Beelz. 

¿Quién era realmente esa mocosa? Le asustaba tanto como le gustaba su sangre fría, su cinismo, su crueldad hacia los demás, pero la que expresaba contra ella era todavía más brutal. Le permitía tocarla y besarla, pero jamás la dejó acercarse de verdad. Apenas esa noche se enteró que tenía un hermano porque ni siquiera Hastur lo había comentado. Toda esa familia era demasiado rara, pero Dagon estaba obsesionada ya con ella y no la dejaría sola. Jamás. Dando un gruñido de desesperación, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y en un movimiento firme, acomodó el tabique desviado provocándose aún más dolor del que Gabriel le había causado con su puño. Gritó fuerte y Beelz, desnuda sobre la cama, abrió los ojos y sonrió gustosa.

━**La puta agua caliente dejó de salir** ━se quejó rato después, al salir del baño temblorosa y con los pantalones sucios puestos de nuevo, la camiseta la llevaba en las manos. Agarró la toalla mojada que Beelz había tirado al suelo y se echó por fin sobre la otra cama. Del cabello le escurría agua y se mantenía pegado a sus hombros, espalda y pechos━. **Necesito un cigarrillo, mataría por un cigarrillo en estos momentos** ━volvió a quejarse, pero, de nuevo, no recibió respuesta━. **¿Estás dormida?** ━preguntó, apartando de la frente los largos mechones de cabello, topándose con la mirada ajena sobre ella. Un escalofrío la recorrió completa y tuvo que apartar la mirada porque sentía que algo dentro suyo estaba desbordando━. **Pensé que dormías… El agua caliente se acabó y tuvo que baña…**

━**No me interesa **━interrumpió Beelz, dejando de nuevo en silencio la habitación.

Dagon no supo qué decir o hacer, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de desplantes, pero después de lo sucedido consideraba que se merecía al menos una pizca de consideración. Afirmó con la cabeza y apagó la luz dispuesta a dormir o intentarlo al menos. Se giró y terminó dándole la espalda a la adolescente, molesta y sumamente triste cerró los ojos, sin embargo, el ruido de los resortes viejos de la cama contraria la hicieron volver a abrirlos. Se hundió junto al colchón por el nuevo peso que recibía, era Beelz, que invadía su cama, recostándose detrás de ella. El contacto tibio de su cuerpo desnudo hizo a Dagon transformar el gesto de enfado por uno de angustia y resignación. Se removió, dándose la vuelta para recibirla entre sus brazos, buscando su calor y su aroma a jabón barato. Volvió a atrapar los labios ajenos y al encontrarlos bebió de ella todo lo que deseaba. Casi pudo saborear un poco de cariño en la forma en la que Beelz se dejaba besar, abandonada a sus caricias y el frío de su piel.

━**¿Estás segura?** ━preguntó Dagon cuando sintió la sintió colarse debajo de su cuerpo. Hasta ese momento, Beelz jamás había dejado que la llevara a la cama o fuese más allá de lo que tuvieron en el bosque. Todo se trataba del placer de Beelz y Dagon, como si fuese un peregrino devoto, adoraba y se resignaba a cumplir con su labor lo mejor que podía. 

Beelz no dijo nada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta casi tan grande como el que le ocupaba la boca del estómago. Estiró el brazo hacia el costado de la cama y prendió la luz para poder ver lo que estaba por suceder. Su mirada casi transparente se clavó en la ajena y una sonrisa cargada de ternura se instaló en sus labios. Sus manos pequeñas y temblorosas fueron hasta el rostro de Dagon y acariciaron las mejillas hundidas y el filo de la quijada. Estiró hacia arriba el cuello para alcanzar los labios ajenos y dejó una seguidilla de besos suaves a lo largo del mentón y las comisuras. 

Dagon cerró los ojos al contacto tibio de los pequeños besos, pero los abrió de nuevo porque no quería perderse absolutamente nada. Se mantuvo firme y con los codos apoyados en la cama a los costados del pequeño cuerpo que tenía debajo. Suspiró profundamente durante todo el ejercicio de cariño que la desconcertó y la llenó de vértigo, era algo completamente nuevo, desconocido y embriagante. 

━**Estoy segura** ━murmuró Beelz, haciendo que su voz llenara por fin la habitación. Se dejó caer de nuevo en el viejo colchón para recibir un pago por las pequeñas atenciones proferidas a su amante. Estaba nerviosa, pero confiaba en ella, sabía que antes había tenido otras novias y le había demostrado ya que sabía como hacer todo eso. La emoción e ilusión invadió su pecho con fuerza, obligándola a buscar el cuerpo ajeno para aferrarse a el, pues sentía que estaba flotando en el vacío y la temblor que el miedo de perderse le provocaba, le encogía el alma. 

Dagon sonrió, ajena al sentir de Beelz, se separó solo un poco y admiró el cuerpo ajeno hasta donde la vista se lo permitió. Los pequeños pechos subían y bajaban por efecto de la respiración agitada y entre cada inhalación y exhalación, las costillas se hacían evidentes. Observó el vientre temblar y las piernas muy juntas perderse debajo de ella. Tragó grueso y le pareció insoportable la ternura que le causaba aquella visión, haciéndola olvidar los desplantes, el cinismo y la crueldad, quedando solamente el ardor de los besos en su memoria. Admiró cada una de las acciones de Beelz, lentas, sinuosas sobre las sábanas viejas que hacían un contraste por demás chocante con la palidez del cuerpo sobre ellas. La vio ladear el rostro y dejar los labios entreabiertos, agitada y nerviosa como nunca a pesar de todos los encuentros previos, Dagon pensó que quizás esta vez sería diferente, ninguna de las dos podía saberlo, pero no hubo un solo gesto y expresión ajenos que no grabara a fuego en sus recuerdos más preciados. 

Con suavidad se levantó y en la orilla contraria de la cama dejó lo que le quedaba de ropa, entonces volteó hacia Beelz y una punzada de arrepentimiento la sacudió. _ No puedo_, murmuró de pronto y se llevó una mano al rostro para cubrirlo, sin entender ahora lo que le sucedía a ella.

Beelz se dio cuenta y se sentó en la cama. Buscó la cercanía del rostro ajeno y empujó despacio la frente contra una de las mejillas, obligándola así a verla. Fue también ella la que comenzó a tocarla, descubriendo con sus manos y su boca cada palmo de la piel fría de Dagon, quien temblaba y se estremecía con sus acciones. Su piel tersa; su piel que se rendía a ella. Sin el más mínimo uso de fuerza, la hizo recostarse sobre la cama y fue su turno de sentir las clavículas, las costillas y las caderas más anchas, los muslos tensos y fuertes. En ningún momento volteó a verla, mantenía los ojos cerrados y lo único que la guío en esos segundos de descubrimiento fue su tacto. Jadeó al encontrarse con la suavidad del pubis y recorrió la piel húmeda, encontrando en sus muslos una nueva calidez. El golpe de la realidad la hizo abrir los ojos y detenerse.

Dagon quien estaba sobre la cama y tenía los ojos cerrados, jadeaba en el límite de su emoción, pero al sentir la nada de nuevo, se detuvo y buscó a Beelz con la mirada. Ésta se centró en la pequeña mano que la invadía, subiendo por el brazo hasta los hombros y el rostro asustado. Se sentó rápido y lleno de besos la mano de Beelz, indicándole que no había hecho nada equivocado, al contrario. Intercambió las posiciones y besó sus labios, deseando desvanecer su confusión y temores. Se acomodó entre las delgadas piernas que descansaron una sobre la cama y la otra entre las corvas de sus rodillas.

━**Está bien, está bien, confía en mí**━murmuró, acariciando los muslos de la adolescente. Presionó con las puntas de los dedos muy cerca de las ingles y rozó apenas el delicado sexo que se contrajo por dentro ante la repentina acción. Escuchó a Beelz jadear y gruñir incómoda, luego la mirada de odio la hizo sentir un vuelco en el pecho. Volvió a emprender el camino que había interrumpido en sus clavículas y al llegar a sus pechos se centró en llenarlos de besos y mordidas muy suaves. Los lamió después de subir las manos inquietas por los muslos, caderas y cintura ejerciendo con su boca la presión necesaria sobre los pequeños pezones. 

Beelz ronroneó debajo y gimió de placer ante esas nuevas sensaciones, pues la lentitud con la que Dagon le hacía les daba un matiz diferente, uno más placentero y casi tortuoso. La sintió bajar aún más con labios, dejando un rastro de saliva sobre su piel, que se erizaba conforme iba siendo descubierta; perdió el sentido de la realidad cuando la piel tensa de una de sus caderas encontró la fuerza en los dientes de Dagon y no tardó en encaramarse contra ella, atrapando entre sus muslos los hombros de ésta, mientras sus dedos se crispaban en el cabello suelto que caía libre cubriendo sus caderas hasta el colchón.

━**Llega ya** ━exigió ansiosa y con la voz entrecortada, tirándose de nuevo sobre la cama libre de almohadas, pues las había botado minutos antes. Estiró los brazos hacia los lados y dejó caer las piernas, abriéndolas un poco más, dejando así que Dagon se acomodara libre entre ellas. Sus gestos variaban según el camino que tomaban las caricias y succiones de los labios de la otra: cuando sentía que estaba cerca de llegar a donde la reclamaba, alzaba las cejas en un gesto de demanda y necesidad; pero si la sentía alejarse, lo que predominaba en su rostro era la molestia e impaciencia. Terminó por jalar con fuerza algunos mechones de cabello para encaminarla, pero Dagon se tomó su tiempo, casi como si fuera su venganza personal. 

Pero lo cierto es que la piel de Beelz era dulce, tanto como su saliva y Dagon quería degustarla a su antojo, sin prisas ni órdenes de por medio. Cuando por fin su lengua asomó entre los pliegues del húmedo sexo, pudo sentirla arquear la espalda al tiempo que liberaba un sonoro gemido de alivio. Mientras repetía la acción y repartía besos en ingles y muslos, volvió a notar que se retorcía. 

Con las rodillas hacia arriba, Beelz estiró los brazos hasta alcanzar los bordes de la cama, aferrando las manos a las sábanas hasta arrancándolas de las esquinas del colchón. Pudo sentir en medio de aquella oleada de intenso placer, como las manos de Dagon volvían a recorrerla desde abajo hasta detenerse en su cuello, el cual presionó con un poco de fuerza. Beelz gimió más, encantada por la rudeza deliberada de su amante. Se soltó de los agarres y buscó aferrarse a las muñecas que descansaban sobre su pecho. Su boca, la cual mantuvo abierta por los profundos jadeos, encontró los pulgares firmes de la otra y los lamió y mordió, indicándole así cómo es que deseaba que lo hiciera entre sus piernas.

Dagon repitió un par de veces más, pero se interrumpió al escuchar el fuerte gemido que sobrevino tras una nueva descarga de placer. Cada una de las reacciones de Beelz la cautivo todavía más si es que eso era posible y cuando un nuevo tirón en sus cabellos llegó, soltó una risa fuerte y se inclinó de nuevo entre los muslos tensos y pálidos. El aroma de la excitación de Beelz la embriagó y no pudo resistirse más: hundió la boca entre los pliegues tibios y recorrió a lo largo, de abajo hacia arriba, encontrando casi al final el pequeño clítoris, al cual dedicó mayor atención. Bajo las manos pues las necesitaba, en el proceso Beelz seguía apretando los muslos contra su cabeza. Los separó con brusquedad, la cual fue bien recibida por parte de Beelz quién se rió, dedicándole una mirada pícara, se percató entonces que lo hacía a propósito y rió con ella. Seguía siendo la misma Beelz después de todo, no tenía porque ser diferente en ese momento ni ningún otro. Dagon selló su destino y estuvo dispuesta a pagar lo que fuera por vivir y revivir ese momento siempre, pensaba en cuánto es que adoraba a ese demonio en piel de ángel, en cuánto le gustaba escucharla gemir en abandono ante sus caricias y la forma en la que estaba por fin amándola completa.

Su lengua volvió a recorrer cada rincón, bajando, subiendo, intentando llegar incluso dentro de ella, lo que provocó una reacción abrupta en Beelz, quien alzó las piernas y llevó las manos hasta su sexo, cubriéndolo. Dagon pensó que había hecho algo malo, pero cuando se hincó sobre la cama para ver qué sucedía, la encontró temblando y jadeando. Había acercado de golpe al éxtasis y en cuánto Beelz reaccionó ante la ausencia de estímulos, le dio un talonazo bastante fuerte en el hombro.

━**¿Qué haces, idiota?** ━preguntó enfadada━. **Sigue… No te he ordenado que te detengas** ━espetó, volviendo a separar las piernas. Era como un pequeño tirano al cual no costaba demasiado servir. Dagon volvió a su sitio repitiendo la acción y claro, la reacción fue la misma, pero ahora a sabiendas de que se trataba, tomó los muslos y los dejó contra la cama mientras volvía a hacerlo una y otra vez, cada vez más profundo, lo más que pudo.

La suavidad de la lengua de Dagon golpeando su interior hizo que Beelz se derritiera. Se retorcía, arqueaba y encorvaba la espalda según su cuerpo lo sintiera. Su humedad se mezcló con la saliva ajena y pronto hubo una enorme mancha de evidencia en las horribles sábanas. Dagon retiró la lengua de su interior y se concentró de nuevo en su clítoris, apenas un poco pues Beelz lanzó un grito que intentó ahogar, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. 

Dagon reptó sobre de ella y las quitó a la fuerza, intentó besarla pero Beelz giró el rostro, luego tomó la sábana destendida para limpiarle la boca y sólo así accedió a que la besara. Aún cuando los labios temblorosos de Beelz se esforzaban de verdad en seguir el ritmo más que demandante de Dagon, no lo logró, pues continuó lidiando con los espasmos del reciente orgasmo. Se quejó y apartó la boca, buscando tregua pero Dagon no cedió. Su diestra bajo directo hasta su sexo, donde descansó la palma extendida sobre éste. Apenas rozando la piel, el calor que emanaba era insoportable, parecía estar en carne viva y la reacción de Beelz delató que así era. La vio morderse el labio inferior y el empuje suave de su pelvis contra su mano la animó a seguir.

Beelz se tensó de inmediato y Dagon pasó un brazo por debajo de su nuca, descanso la mano sobre el hombro y le dio besos cortos en el rostro. Los dedos largos jugaron con la humedad de los pliegues e hicieron el mismo recorrido que antes su lengua había trazado, pero se detuvieron justo en la pequeña cavidad, la cual fueron invadiendo despacio. Primero hasta donde siempre, Beelz arqueó la espalda y estiró el cuello hacia atrás, gimiendo ante la hipersensibilidad ocasionada por la excitación, sin embargo, cuando la sintió ir aún más dentro, dio un pequeño respingo y con los pies apoyados en la cama se empujó hacia arriba, intentando impedir que continuara. Dagon ejerció fuerza en el brazo que tenía debajo de ella y la dejó quieta en el mismo lugar, mientras la veía directo a los ojos y mordía su mentón, pasándose libremente hacia el labio inferior.

━**Shh… Está bien, estás lista** ━musitó contra el labio maltratado━. **Estás ardiendo por dentro** ━declaró, dando un nuevo empuje. Beelz se quejó y apretó las caderas contra la cama dejando presos en su interior los dedos de Dagon, era casi imposible mantenerse en su interior, pero no se retiró. Fue despacio, eso sí, muy despacio, invadiendo y liberando hasta encontrar el ritmo que complació del todo a Beelz. Cuando la incomodidad pasó, Dagon sacó el brazo debajo del cuerpo ajeno y se apoyó en este mientras observaba desde arriba lo que estaba sucediendo. El calor de la habitación incrementó y pronto ambas estuvieron cubiertas por una delgada capa de sudor satinado, más aún Beelz quien parecía estar en otro lugar, un lugar precioso y de felicidad absoluta al cual Dagon la había llevado.

Los movimientos contra su interior se volvieron más fuertes, estocadas bruscas le arrancaron un par de quejidos flojos pero su expresión estaba lejos de mostrar dolor. Después de un rato, los labios de Dagon se unieron a la labor de su mano y sobrevinieron más orgasmos. Ninguna de las dos se contuvo, ni en gemidos, ni en demandas, nada. Fue un acto de amor y deseo por igual e incluso, más avanzada la noche y las experiencias, Beelz se atrevió a devolver un poco de todo lo que su amante le había enseñado esa noche, culminando en un placer compartido. 

Cuando Dagon tuvo que detenerse después de horas interminables, el sol comenzaba a asomarse en las ventanas de la habitación. Beelz, quien no podía mantener ya los ojos abiertos, se venció sobre ella y la jaló para poder pagar su último orgasmo con un beso, ya ni siquiera pretendía que le molestaba testear su propio sabor. 

━**Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo** ━Dagon murmuró incansable, mientras abrazaba el tembloroso cuerpecillo de Beelz ya rendido, el cual recostó a su lado. No tuvo respuesta, por supuesto, pero eso no impidió que terminara lo que había comenzado por enésima vez. Volvió a penetrarla y sacudió todo su cuerpo conforme los movimientos en su interior se volvían más violentos. Beelz no tardó en correrse de nuevo y un suspiró tenso y cansado fue lo único que sobrevino, no hubo besos, ni tantos gemidos pues cayó en un profundo sueño que ni siquiera la misma Dagon se atrevió a interrumpir. Mejor así, dormida podía besarla y decirle todo lo que despierta le costaría algún golpe o empujón. 

Minutos después, aferrada al cuerpo demolido, se quedó dormida también, impregnada del sabor, el sudor y la esencia más íntima de Beelz, después de haberla reclamado como suya por horas, ahora lo era, suya y ni la muerte misma iba a quitársela, jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta acá te mereces un premio y ese será mi gratitud y que te mueva la pancita *hace rollitos con la panza*  
El siguiente capítulo está listo y lo estaré posteando el miércoles si no me mato antes uwu.
> 
> Comentarios son bien recibidos, críticas también pero sin pasarse de verga o los destripo.  
¡Gracias por leer! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
